Rastrack Blackmane
Physical Desctription Rastrack has two different outfits that he usually wears. The first is his red and gold armor accompanied by his two battle axes. He also always carries his glowing sword, given to him by the blacksmith of Pyrewood Village, underneath his cape. His other outfit consists of a black shirt and worn pants. He carries his red sword in this outfit as well along with another sword on the other side of his belt. Personality He is very proud to call himself a Gilnean, but will deny you every time if you ask if he is a worgen. He has a huge memory loss about the events since the Third War, but remembers his home and enjoys going back. History Rastrack was born to a soldier for a father and a medic for a mother in the town of Pyrewood Village. His parents abandoned him to leave to the Capital City with his sister, so he had to live at the inn until he could inherit the house. Soon before the Third War, the villagers feared for his safety and smuggled him into Gilneas through the port. There he lived in the cold, damp basement in a farm near Duskhaven. He grew ill however, and wasn't allowed to see a doctor seeing as he was an outsider. He grew better however, and after hearing this news he decided to join the rebellion lead by Lord Darius Crowley. He did what he could to sabotage the country until one day, when he was eighteen, he got seperated from his group. *SPOILER* He fell into the Blackwald, and after wandering for several hours in the darkness he came by a tree that stood out from the rest. Going in to investigate, he saw wolf tracks. But these tracks were different in that they seemed to be bipedal. Regardless, he walked in and saw a very strange looking scythe. Going in to investigate, he was attacked by a worgen and after a fight where he was badly chewed up and scratched, he escaped.*SPOILERS END* Later in a fishing boat taken from the town of Stormglen he succumbed to the worgen curse and made his way to Stormwind. He fell out at the last minute, and unable to keep himself above the water in the worgen form he passed out in the harbor. He reverted to his human form and forgot everything that had happened since his illness when he was taken ashore by a dockworker. It was then that he got an interview with the Conjurer's Court, a law enforcment brach in the Kirin Tor. He was put under the security department, and went on a few expeditions with them. But one day something happened. One of the court was taken over by a demon, and he was called in to help with him. After finding the Tower of Azora guarded by high elves, he found a way in by climbing through a window from a tree. But he was knocked off the stairs, and broke his leg. After getting up the first flight of stairs, he passed out and had nightmares of his supposed execution. When he woke up, he was feral, transforming into a worgen. He chased the rebel, eventually coming into conflict with some of the other members of the court. After a brief but brutal battle, Rastrack was knocked out near a tree. He was then taken into the dungeon of the Westbrook Garrison, the court's base of operations, and was then transformed back into a human by the "worgen fixing maching". After the exorsism, the last parts of his worgen self were trapped in Revenge, which was given to him by the blacksmith in Pyrewood while teaching him how to fight. Soon after, he was called off to a court wide research mission to the Silverpine Forest, where he watched his home sealed off from the rest of the world. After months of being in the Court, he rose to become the captain of the task force. After several weeks he then was granted the title of Commander. However, after several months of loyalty to the Court, Rastrack quit after an injustice to one of his friends, Simayi Wolfwood. After grinding his Conjurers sigil into dust, he returned home to Pyrewood where he met an old friend, Caritta. After some time he got married to her and she moved in with him. Then one day he decided to head back to Stormwind to see what happened in his absence, but his gryphon was attacked by a Forsaken bat rider. The gryphon crash landed into Loch Modan, and he decided to walk to Stormwind. It took him several days and when he arrived, he decided to take a ship back. He only told two people of his intentions, Valamaldoran Wolfwood and Ujimaan. Ujimaan turned the information to the Forsaken, and a bombing run was staged for the ship. In a brief flyover the ship was obliterated and Rastrack floated on driftwood to wherever it may take him. After a few days at sea he landed on the shore of Gilneas once again. Category:Human Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Warrior